sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Riesenratte von Sumatra
frame|Indonesische Riesenratte frame|In China entdeckte Riesenratte Die Riesenratte von Sumatra wird in dem Kanon-Fall Der Vampir von Sussex erwähnt. Sherlock Holmes erhält einen Brief der Firma Morrison, Morrison und Dodd, die ihren Klienten Robert Ferguson empfahlen, sich mit seinem Anliegen Vampire betreffend an Holmes zu richten. Dies taten sie, da ihnen Holmes' erfolgreiches Wirken im Fall Matilda Briggs noch in guter Erinnerung sei. Holmes klärt Dr. Watson darüber auf, dass es sich dabei nicht etwa um eine junge Frau handeln würde, sondern ein Schiff, dass mit der Riesenratte von Sumatra in Zusammenhang stand. Sogleich fügt Holmes hinzu, dass die Welt freilich für solch eine Geschichte noch nicht reif sei. Offensichtlich handelt es sich um einen Fall, den Holmes entweder vor seiner Bekanntschaft mit Watson löste oder aber in der Zeit nach Watsons Hochzeit mit Mary Morstan, da beide in dieser Zeit wenig miteinander zu tun hatten (Watson erwähnt dies zu Beginn von Ein Skandal in Böhmen). Um was es sich bei der erwähnten Riesenratte handelt, lässt der Kanon offen. Im viktorianischen England war die Existenz von derartigen Riesennagern vermutlich unbekannt und löste dementspechend gruselige Assoziationen aus. Inzwischen wurden mehrere verschiedene Arten von Riesennagetieren entdeckt, so z.Bsp. in Indonesien oder China. Der Nager außerhalb des Kanons Kaum einer der von Watson angedeuteten Fälle hat die Fantasie von mehr Autoren angeregt, als die Riesenratte von Sumatra. Dabei hielten sich nicht alle an die Vorgabe, dass der gute Doktor bei den Ereignissen selbst nicht anwesend war. Pastiche *1947: The Affair of the Politician, The Lighthouse, and the Trained Cormorant von Howard Collins *1959: Bad Day On Baker Street von Worthen Bradley *1974: Die Geschichte eines Vaters (A Father's Tale) von Sterling E. Lanier *1976: Sherlock Holmes und die Riesenratte von Sumatra (The Giant Rat of Sumatra) von Richard L. Boyer *1976: The Giant Rat of Sumatra von Orville Horwitz & H.A.Schroeder *1978: The Holmes-Dracula File von Fred Saberhagen *1988: Druidenblut (Druid's Blood) von Esther M. Friesner *1992: The Case of the Sumatran Rat von June Thomson *1994: All-Consuming Fire von Andy Lane *1995: Die Riesenratte von Sumatra (The Giant Rat of Sumatra) von Jake & Luke Thoene *1996: The Giant Rat of Sumatra von Paula Volsky *1997: Der Fall der fehlenden Energie (The Case of the Missing Energy) von Colin Bruce *1997: Sherlock Holmes und der Schrecken von Sumatra von Jörg Kastner *1999: The Shadow of the Rat von David Stuart Davies *1999: Matilda Briggs and the Giant Rat of Sumatra von Ian Charnock *2001: The Giant Rat of Sumatra von Daniel Gracely *2002: The Master Sleuth on the Trail of Edwin Drood von Robert F. Fleissner *2002: Sherlock Holmes and the Story For Which The World Is Not Yet Prepared von Stephen E. Pierce *2002: Sherlock Holmes and the Giant Rat of Sumatra von Alan Vanneman *2003: The Giant Rat of Sumatra von Ted Riccardi *2004: Mrs Hudson and the Spirits' Curse von Martin Davies *2004: Sherlock Holmes' Lost Adventure von Lauren Steinhauer *2009: Und dann gab's keinen mehr (And Then There Was No One) von Gilbert Adair *2010: Sherlock Holmes and the Giant Rat of Sumatra von Paul D. Gilbert *2010: The Giant Rat of Sumatra von Tony Reynolds *2014: Die Riesenratte von Sumatra von Franziska Franke *2014: Lestrade and the Giant Rat of Sumatra von M. J. Trow Film In Gefährliche Mission von unterhält Dr. Watson andere Passagiere des Dampfschiffs Friesland mit dem Abenteuer von der Riesenratte, ohne dass man genaueres erfährt. Comics *1995: Als 6. Band der französischen Reihe Sherlock Holmes *2011: Als 8. Band der japanischen Reihe Christie High Tension Externe Links *Indonesische Riesenratte *Chinesische Bambusratte Kategorie: Kanon (Fälle) Kategorie: Tiere